Laramar
Laramar is the lowest ranked member of the Ninth Cave and possibly the entire Zelandoni . Being the lowest ranked of the largest cave is a great dishonor. His mate's name is Tremeda . They are the lowest ranked because they contribute nothing to the cave. The only contribution Laramar makes is to make barma, a kind of fermented drink. If he did this and traded it for items for his family he would have a slightly higher status then he does. Laramar does not provide anything for his family. He gives away barma to his "friends" who most believe would not be arround him if he stopped giving them the drink. He always has enough barma to trade for whatever he wants but never trades to get anything for his children. Laramar never helps the cave. He is always too "sick" from drinking his barma to bother to participate. He detests Ayla because she has a much higher rank then he. Ayla is a foreign woman and as such would normally have the lowest status. Her own unique skills such as healing and the fact that she has contributed more to her people in a few months then Laramar had in his entire life made her status higher then his. Laramar does not particularly care one way or the other about Clan people (known to the Others as Flat heads) but puts up a fuss about Joplaya mating Echozar simply because they are related to Jondalar and he detests Jondalar. Laramar detests Wolf and the feeling is mutual. One summer meeting he leaves his family to stay in a summer faloge. Tremeda chases after him leaving all of their children without food or shelter. He becomes angry that Jondalar and Ayla make a shelter for his family. He refuses to be indebted to them, and shouts his frustration that a foreign woman has higher status then he. At the end of the series, Jondalar punches Laramar and as a result Laramar's face is badly injured. He moves to the Fifth cave and declairs that he will no longer provide for the children of his hearth, leaving the task to Jondalar. His family consists of: Tremeda - When Laramar leaves the Ninth Cave she refuses to leave saying it is her home and she will stay there. She drinks excessivly and never looks after her children leaving the task to Lanoga. Bologan - a rather rowdy young man. He is Tremeda's first child and the only one who has even the remote possibility of being Laramar's genetic child as the couple have not shared "pleasures" since the time he was born. He often helps his sister and his sister's mate provide for his younger siblings. He learned how to make barma from Laramar. Lanoga - She is Tremeda's second child. Since her mother does not care for her children she takes on the task herself. She becomes more of a mother to her siblings then her mother ever was. Ayla teaches her how to prepare food that a baby can eat so that she can keep her baby sister alive. She mates a young man with a deformed arm names Lanidar . Trelara - She is Tremeda's third child. Lavogan - He is Tremeda's fourth child. Ganamar - He was the sixth child born to Tremeda. The fifth child born to Tremeda died. Lorala - The youngest child of Tremeda. Her mother stopped producing milk early on into her first year. Her sister tried to keep her alive by feeding her mashed up roots. Ayla discovered the situation and taught Lanoga how to care for her sister. She also arranged for the other women of the cava to begin to feed the baby milk as well.